Veilshifter
Though intense meditation, study, and application of akashic theories a veilweaver can learn to more easily center themselves, allowing the shifting and reshaping of akashic veils at a whim. These meditants are known as Veilshifters, and through their studies have learned to quickly shift the veils they have shaped into other forms, greatly increasing their versatility on and off the battlefield. As the veilshifter grows in power, so too does their mastery over the veils they shape, allowing them to easily shape multiple veils to the same chakra. Role: The veilshifter is a versatile veilweaver that uses their mastery and knowledge of a variety of veils to solve any problem. They can easily change their strategy during combat using their veilshifting ability to overcome an enemies defenses, and more readily change their veils to solve problems outside of combat using their Shift Veil feat. Alignment: Veilshifters can be of any alignment, through the intense meditation required to achieve the skills of veilshifting tends to favor those of nonchaotic alignments. Hit Die: d6. Requirements To qualify to become a veilshifter, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Feats: Shift Veil * Skills: Knowledge (Arcana) 6 ranks. * Veilweaving: Must have an Essence Pool of at least 5, and the ability to have at least 3 veils shaped. Class Skills: The veilshifter’s class skills are Knowledge (all) (Int), Spellcraft (Int), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks Per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features Proficiencies Veilshifters gain no proficiencies with any weapon or armor. Veilweaving At 1st level and every level thereafter, the veilshifter gains new veils shaped, binds, and essence as though he had gained a level in any one veilweaving class he belonged to before he added the prestige class. He does not, however, gain other benefits a character of that class would have gained. If a character had more than one veilweaving class before he became an veilshifter, he must decide to which class he adds each level of veilshifter for the purpose of determining his veils shaped and binds known. Veilshifting At 1st level, the veilshifter may use a move action which provokes attacks of opportunity once per day to unshape one of his existing veils and instantly reshape the released energy into a new veil. The veil that he shapes using this ability cannot be bound to a chakra until he has spent one hour in meditation, even if the veil replaced this way was already bound. The veilshifter can use this ability one additional time per day for every four levels beyond 1st. Each time he gains an additional use of this ability, the number of veils that he can reshape with a single use of this ability increases by one (for example, at 9th level the veilshifter can reshape up to three veils each time he uses this ability). If the veilshifter has the veilshifting ability from another class, he adds his veilshifter level to that classes level to determine the number of uses per day of that classes veilshifting ability. For example, a character with 5 levels of vizier and 10 levels of veilshaper would count as a 15th level vizier for determining the number of uses of the vizier’s veilshifting ability. Improved Veil Shift At 2nd level, the veilshifter’s ability to change their veils using their Shift Veil feat improves, allowing them to unshape and shape an additional veil when they use the feat. The number of veils they can shape and unshape when using the Shift Veil feat increases by an additional veil at 4th, 6th, and 8th levels. Twinveil At 3rd level, the veilshifter gains Twinveil as a bonus feat. He gains this feat an additional time at 7th and 10th levels. Whenever the veilshifter rests and meditates to shape his veils for the day, he may change which chakra he chose with each of his Twinveil feats. He must be able to bind veils to a chakra to choose it. True Veil Shift At 10th level, the veilshifter has gained true mastery over the shaping and unshaping of veils. When using his Shift Veil feat, the veilshifter can unshape any veils they have shaped, and then shape a number of veils equal to the number they unshaped. Category:Source: Stormbound